Stepping it Up
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Takes place after 'what it feels like for a girl' in the Madonna Episode. As weird as it may sound, sometimes the best person to give you advice is one who is just as clueless as you. Puck and Artie friendship. Mentions of Tina/Artie and Quinn/Puck


**Authors note: Just a little one shot for y'all, this idea popped into my head and I thought it was cute. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine sadly. I do not own it or Mark Salling or *sign* especially Kevin Mchale…I wish…..**

Artie sat in the choir room. All the guys had just finished performing 'what it feels like for a girl' by Madonna, and everyone else had left. It made him think long and hard about what Mr. Schue had said to them. He knew he had screwed up with Tina, and badly. Hell he loved this girl and he need to make it right with her, although even with that song he couldn't figure out how to do that. Suddenly the door opened, and with him not expecting it he jumped a little bit, only to see Puck walking in.

"Oh it's just you." He muttered.

"Forgot my guitar." He mumbled under his breath. He picked up his guitar on the other side of the room and instead of just walking out he sat down in a chair next to Artie.

"That song was a bunch of bull." He mumbled out.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"I'm saying is that I feel like we don't just have to go all out singing songs to do what, prove to the girls that we'll just do whatever they want!"

"That's not what it was about; I mean I realize that now. Even though I have no clue how to fix it."

"What you mean with Tina? Please you didn't do anything, you manned up and told her what you wanted, and that's not bad."

"Are you kidding? I pretty much told her that I wanted her to dress like a super skank, and that I didn't like something that helps her express herself and makes her happy. I'd say that's bad."

Puck sighed, "Listen man, take it from a guy who has gotten a decent amount of ass, girls like it when you put them down, it makes them want your approval. How do you think I managed to tap Quinn?"

Artie snorted, "Wow you're an even bigger dumbass than I thought."

Puck sat up with anger, "Excuse me?"

"You seriously think that works? Puck this may come as a shock to you but, I don't want what you have. I don't' want a bunch of lays, I want a girlfriend. I want Tina. Besides that may have worked with Quinn to get her into bed but it's doing the exact opposite now."

"What are you talking about Abrams!"

"I'm talking about the fact that she's knocked up, with your baby, and that she doesn't want anything to do with you. That girl has lost everything because she got pregnant, and yet she can't even stand to turn to you right now except for maybe a place to live! That stupid song that we did, should be a slap in the face to you that she has it so much harder than you do, partially because of you, and you need to step up and realize that!" Artie huffed out, letting all the emotion escape him. He didn't really want to snap like that but after realizing what he did to Tina and seeing Quinn walk into glee rehearsal everyday with sad, helpless eyes and a growing baby bump, he knew it needed to be said. As corny as it may sound, that song was right, and he couldn't just put on the chauvinistic guy act anymore, and he couldn't just let it run the entire glee club.

Artie studied Puck's reactions. At first he looked pissed, like he wanted to punch Artie in the face but then his face softened up and he just put his head in his hands.

"I tried! The whole time Finn thought it was his baby, I tried. I kept trying to prove to her that she could tell the truth and trust me but it didn't work! What am I supposed to do about it now?" he exasperated out.

Artie sighed, "Puck the truth is out, she may not have wanted it that way but its out. Just because you don't have to try to persuade her to tell the truth anymore doesn't mean you don't have to try to step up. She needs you, whether she wants to admit that or not." he told him softly.

"You want to know something, you may actually have a point here wheels; you might actually be able to fix it with your girl."

Artie smiled slightly, "Yeah well first I need to figure out how to do that, any ideas?"

Puck chuckled dryly, "Talking to the wrong guy, but you don't have all this baby drama to deal with, just say you're sorry. She likes you and you're smart; it shouldn't be too hard." Puck let out as sincerely as he could.

Artie nodded, he thought he might just have his plans. He began to unlock his wheels to leave, in the doorway though he paused.

"Puck, you know you'll figure this out too. All this baby drama with Quinn, it might be a long complicated road but in the end whatever is meant to happen, it'll happen." he told him as he left.

Puck sat in the choir room, he wasn't sure about what had just happened but somehow Artie Abrams ended up giving him the slap in the face that just some simple Madonna lyrics should've given him.


End file.
